Book 3 Chapter 4
T he courtyard calmed as the crowd began to disperse. From the circle of guards arose sir Charles. The group was more than curious as to what happened. A guard approached Dorian and the group asking if we had any connections to Charles. All of us confirmed that we did in fact know him but not as the man of whom the guards took down. Each hero had his or her own agenda as we all split apart to wander and explore this welcoming new city. The first stop for Dorian was the trade spire. he was told that only members with a good member to vouch for them would be the only way to enter. The sneaky rouge drucilia as learn this same information, however she had a plan. Drucilia paced toward the temple in which we had been cured of our madness. She struck a conversation with a very friendly cleric at the temple, a little too friendly for Drucilia though. None the less the cleric agreed to get Drucilia into the spire. Meanwhile the beastly barbarian venkra was down fishing at the nearby creek and to thanks to his exceptional talent he would catch a few nice sized fish. little did venkra know though was Dorian had purchased a scroll to remove the paranoia which plagued venkra. Both headed for the trade guild for their own reasons and once venkra was in Dorians sight a plan was hatched in his head that as he passed by the mighty barbarian he would need only a single touch to remove venkras paranoia. He was successful. Moving life a cat he came from behind and laid his hand into venkras shoulder. Venkra was not pleased by this and punished Dorian accordingly with his tight fist. Back in the city the cunning ranger esiel was intrigued by a set of ivory cards not knowing if what the did he sout out a person of magic information. The place which stood out the most was a in which had the emblem of a star in blue. A tefling was standing behind a bar tending to his patrons with drinks. After few minutes of small talk the tefling took the esiel down to the lower basement. He found out he had a deck of many things. after this discovery esiel rented a room at a nearby inn. In his room you pulled a few cards and discovered it was actually a fake deck. Dorian and venkra begin exploring together in the city and found an inn which hosted the contest of balance and strength. Venkra decided to join and compete against the champion. Dorian had the idea of getting all his money on venkra as did venkra. Venkra fought an honorable gargoyle but Venkra with his first push pushed the gargoyle and won. The money Dorian won would help strengthen the resistance. While this was going on drucilla was busy intriguing herself with all the precious gems and jewellery in the trade spire. the day progressed on and Dorian, venkra and drucilia found themselves together again. While esiel was busy gambling away his fortune. Toward the end of the day a fire started in a renovated barracks and the group rushed in to help. The 2 story building was a lot of ground to cover but needless to say they helped as many as they could. 7 people were saved in total from the fire and the city owes them a debt of gratitude.